


That doesn't count

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: “Well – I did clean of my desk…” he says, gazing at the empty desk by the wall, he turns towards Derek who simply raises his eyebrow at him.“Clean?” he asks, Stiles grins widely.“That’s what I’m sticking with” he says. (757): well my apartment and my life are still a disaster but I did clean off my desk so that's gotta count for something...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not writing a lot these days. But I want to. And I'm trying.

**That doesn’t count**

_(757): well my apartment and my life are still a disaster but I did clean off my desk so that's gotta count for something..._

 

“Your place is a mess, Stiles” Derek says as he closes the door behind them.

“It’s not that bad” Stiles replies, picking up some dirty laundry from next to his bed and tossing it into the clothing hamper, “I did some cleaning last night.”

“How did the job interview go?” Derek asks, sitting down on the bed carefully, hoping to avoid the pile of books lying in the middle of it.

“They hired someone with more experience” he sighs, picking up the books and moving them to his nightstand, “Again. I mean, it’s only for a weekend job, I know, since I’m too busy with classes. But I can really use the extra cash.”

“Why don’t you ask for your old job back?” Derek asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“I don’t know. I mean, working with your ex’s dad is a special kind of awkward you know. It’s been almost a year, and he still gives me the stink eye when we pass each other”  his boyfriend replies.

Because yes, that somehow happened. Stiles is his boyfriend now. After Stiles broke up with his ex he turned up drunk at Derek’s place, insisting on finishing their sociology project that night. At 3am. Derek had just agreed, because he’d been gone on Stiles for over a month already. When he’d sobered up the next day there’d been a love confession, accompanied by a ‘I just got out of a relationship, let’s wait for a few weeks’ statement. They’d waited exactly two weeks, and then Stiles said he’d felt alright about it. Said he’d feel guilty towards his ex, otherwise. Derek couldn’t blame him for that.

“Ugh” Stiles lets himself fall back on the bed, sighing deeply, “My life is a disaster, as is my apartment.”

“It’s not that bad” Derek says, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Well – I did clean of my desk…” he says, gazing at the empty desk by the wall, he turns towards Derek who simply raises his eyebrow at him.

“Clean?” he asks, Stiles grins widely.

“That’s what I’m sticking with” he says.

“So, you didn’t just swipe everything off it last night when you pushed me up against it during our make out session?” he asks teasingly, poking his side.

“Potato, potato” he shrugs, still grinning widely.

“That doesn’t really count as cleaning” Derek argues, Stiles snorts, moving to straddle Derek’s hips.

“How about we clean my bed next” he says, leaning forward and planting a kiss behind Derek’s ear.

“Yeah” he sighs in reply, “Excellent idea.”

He’ll make Stiles clean the place in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know <3


End file.
